


Rendezvous

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Animal Transformation, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Lumos,” the waiting man murmurs, and light bleeds into the room from a wand he sets on a desk before stepping forward, hesitating as he reaches for the boy. “You weren't followed?”“Of course not, Galen.” Bodhi steps into his embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I wouldn't have been stupid enough to come here if I was.”





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> For starwarswritingalliance's February Ficlet Challenge "Character A is turned into a cat or dog." I know it's been much more than 24 hours since the prompt went up, but I still want to try and do them all.

The halls of Hogwarts Castle are lit only by a smattering of guttering candles as the cat creeps along the halls, slipping from shadow to shadow. He hasn't seen anyone else about yet, but he's aware of every noise, every wind that shifts a curtain, every shift of a painting's occupants, paranoid.

Finally, blessedly, he reaches the abandoned classroom that is his destination, the door cracked just enough for his lithe, dark body to wiggle through, and pads inside. This room is completely black, not even a candle to shed light, but his feline vision can pick out a few things: the outlines of empty desks, bookshelves lining the walls. A human body much larger than him, waiting.

“Bodhi.”

The cat can't smile in response to the familiar voice, but with a moment of concentration, magic silently twists his body, and he reverts to his true form: a gangly seventeen-year-old boy, a huge grin on his face.

“ _Lumos_ ,” the waiting man murmurs, and light bleeds into the room from a wand he sets on a desk before stepping forward, hesitating as he reaches for the boy. “You weren't followed?”

“Of course not, Galen.” Bodhi steps into his embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I wouldn't have been stupid enough to come here if I was.”

Galen sighs as he pulls him close, bending to press a kiss to Bodhi's hair. “I know.”

“But you always worry.” Bodhi rolls his eyes even as he holds him tighter.

“Your form was excellent, though,” Galen remarks. “Every bit the perfect cat. I never would have-”

Bodhi pulls back and gives him a look. “You could maybe not be my professor right now?”

A slight flush comes over Galen's face. “Sorry.”

Bodhi chuckles. “Anyway, it's only because you're such a good teacher.”

“A teacher can't do much good if a student isn't willing and able to learn. Have you finished your registration yet? That'll get you in just as much trouble if it's not done soon.”

“Yes, _professor,_ ” Bodhi groans. “It's nearly finished.”

Galen winces. “All right, all right, I get it. I'm not your professor here.” He shakes his head as if to discard the role entirely, then takes hold of Bodhi's arms and guides him a few steps to the side before lifting him effortlessly onto a desk and stepping between the knees he spreads for him. “Perhaps something more pleasant for both of us...”

Bodhi grins and drags him in for a kiss.


End file.
